Entre l'ombre et la lumière : Après le procès
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après Le procès retentissant de Chibi-Kyouki , petit épilogue : Comment ? Grimmjow a une petite amie ? ça, c'est ce que pense ses collègues de bureau. Mais il ont tout faux : Grimmjow a UN petit ami. Et il s'apelle Ulquiorra.


**Titre : Entre l'ombre et la lumière : Après le procès**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Pairing : GrimmUlqui**

**Rating : T (lemon assez hot, mais bon...je m'en suis remise à Kyouki-stuc pour la rating, donc c'est sa faute XD)**

**Note : chers amis, cet OS est une sorte d'épilogue à "Entre l'ombre et la lumière : Un procès retentissant" de Chibi-Kyouki. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous invite à le faire, bien qu'au final je pense que cette fic se suffit à elle-même.**

**C'est un AU (Alternative Universe, ou Univers Alternatif) dans lequel Grimmjow est un chef d'entreprise un peu beaucoup macho mais relativement sympathique, et Ulquiorra un avocat au sang froid incomparable doté d'une soif de plaisir quasi inextinguible (jusqu'à ce que Grimgrim arrive et le comble de toutes les façons qui soient, haha)**

**Publié avec l'aimable autorisation de Kyouki-sensei XD Avec toute sa perversion à elle, et la mienne aussi, vous intuitez (lol)**

* * *

Grimmjow n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très triste, mais en ce moment, il était particulièrement pimpant, bien qu'il ait perdu son procès.

Au bureau, nombre de ses collaborateurs et subalternes s'en étaient aperçus.

On faisait des conjectures, pendant la pause café, devant le distributeur.

- Peut-être qu'il a une petite amie, déclara Il Forte, une nuance de déception dans la voix.

Il était celui qui faisait le plus attention à leur chef…parce qu'il était aussi celui qui s'y intéressait le plus - à un niveau purement physique s'entend. Il était gay et ne cachait pas son attirance pour le beau Jaggerjack; mais jamais il ne sortirait avec.

D-Roy éclata de rire.

- Tu plaisantes ? Grimmjow, une petite amie ? Cette enfoiré n'est même pas capable de garder une fille une semaine…

C'était dit sans méchanceté cependant. D-Roy était juste le genre de personne qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche; sa façon d'être vulgaire était plus une marque d'affection que du mépris à l'égard de son patron.

- Pourtant il ne reçoit aucun appel. Je le saurais.

C'était Shawlong qui venait d'intervenir. Il était le secrétaire particulier de Monsieur Jaggerjack et servait principalement d'intendant pour la réserve de saké et également de standardiste.

Ils continuèrent à discutailler sur la question jusqu'à ce que le sujet de leur conversation fasse son entrée dans le local.

- Alors bande de feignasses, on glande ?, rugit-il joyeusement en sortant quelques pièces de la poche de son pantalon de costume trois pièces.

Ses trois employés le dévisagèrent. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite et se gratta la hanche avec insistance; puis il remarqua enfin le regard qu'on lui lançait.

- Quoi ?, fit-il, ses yeux surpris, toujours rehaussés, de bleu dénotant encore plus de son excentricité, avant de se remettre à farfouiller dans sa poche.

- Boss, se lança Il Forte. On se demandait….vous avez une copine en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

La monnaie tomba par terre dans un tintement aigue.

Les trois subalternes virent leur chef prendre une teinte rouge vif, signe de mauvais temps.

- Bon ben moi j'vais y aller hein, salut les poteaux, se dépêcha de dire D-Roy avant de s'enfuir littéralement, son gobelet de café encore à demi rempli.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, gronda Grimmjow en ramassant sa monnaie puis en l'insérant dans la machine.

- Eh bien…, commença le blond.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à son collègue qui reprit à sa place d'un ton stricte.

- Nous avons remarqué que vous étiez de très bonne humeur ces temps-ci. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

Néanmoins, l'homme aux cheveux bleus pouvaient sentir leur regard avide de curiosité peser sur lui comme des enclumes.

- Allez vous faire foutre, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de répondre à vos interrogations idiotes !, grommela-t-il en s'emparant de son gobelet qu'il avala cul sec, malgré que le liquide lui brûla la gorge.

- Grim-griiiiiim, ne dit pas çaaaaaa !, s'écria alors Il Forte en lui sautant au cou.

- Raaaah, lâche-moi, la tantouze !

- C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis là !

- Va bosser ! Et puis c'est pas très digne pour un directeur de département de se comporter comme ça bordel, grogna Grimmjow.

Mais bien qu'il ronchonne pour la forme, il avait retrouvé son entrain, et un léger sourire essayait de lui arquer les lèvres.

- Tu peux parler, avec tes cheveux bleus, ton maquillage, tes pans de chemise qui dépassent et ta cravate de travers !, rétorqua le blond, goguenard.

- Monsieur Jaggerjack a raison, Il Forte. Quand tu te comportes comme ça, tu ressembles à ton frère. Cette erreur de la nature.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

- Son frère ?

- Oui, répliqua Shwalongen fronçant le nez comme s'il avait senti une odeur désagréable. Il m'a été présenté un peu par hasard…Et je dois dire qu'il est…spécial.

- Il lui a fait une gâterie dans son bureau, balança tout à trac le blondinet en faisant un clin d'œil à Jaggerjack, qui éclata de rire.

- Jamais de la vie !, s'écria le secrétaire, rouge de confusion. Je le connais à peine ! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois !

- Mais non : même que le lendemain du procès de Grim-grim, tu voulais trouver un accord pour les indemnités et de fil en aiguille...enfin, inutile que je raconte la suite. C'est mon frère lui-même qui me l'a raconté ce week-end, alors qu'on était au _Yumichika_. Qu'est-ce que ça m'a fait marré ! Toi qui est toujours si coincé ! Enfin c'est vrai que Sza sait être convaincant….t'as vu ça hein ?

- Oh la ferme, grogna Shawlong. C'est un con, comme son grand frère apparemment.

- T'es fâché parce qu'il t'a pas rappelé ? Bah, te formalise pas. Szayel n'aime que les coups d'un soir…

Grimmjow cessa de rire brusquement.

- Szayel…un mec qui cherche à ressembler à Barbie, avec des lunettes en plastique et des cheveux rose flashy ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui, déclara Il Forte. Vous avez du le voir au tribunal…c'est lui qui défendait la fille qui vous attaquait pour harcèlement…Rukia Machinchose.

- Ouais ouais, marmonna Grimmjow, tout à coup redevenu sombre.

Il Forte commençait à penser qu'il avait VRAIMENT une petite amie. Ce comportement versatile ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Même ses petites facéties dragueuses n'avaient pas réussies à l'égayer totalement, et il semblait bizarrement préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il doucement, presque avec prévenance.

- Rien du tout, répondit prestement Jaggerjack. Je retourne travailler. Et vous devriez en faire autant, flemmards…

- Travailler ? Tu veux dire vider les réserves d'alcool de ton placard ouais ?, se moqua une dernière fois Il Forte avant que Grimmjow ne quitte la pièce, non sans au préalable lui avoir fait un doigt d'honneur des plus irrévérencieux mais ô combien en accord avec lui-même.

Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement. Petite amie ou pas, Grimmjow ne changerait jamais.

...

...

- Ulquiorra !, gueula Grimmjow en débarquant à l'improviste dans l'appartement de l'avocat, claquant la porte derrière lui (et remettant sans y faire attention la clef dans sa poche).

L'interpelé était assis dans le canapé, les yeux fermés, écoutant le morceau de jazz qu'il affectionnait tant.

Quand il entendit le chef d'entreprise, il se redressa, et lui jeta un regard courroucé de ses yeux verts luminescents.

- …

- Oh ta gueule !, grogna l'homme aux cheveux bleus en le poussant sur la banquette, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui et commençant à le déshabiller.

Ulquiorra ne se débattit pas mais le regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération.

- Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu veux déjà faire l'amour ?

- Oh ça va hein !

Il lui arracha sa chemise et se jeta avidement sur son torse imberbe pour le lécher tout son saoul. Il adorait la peau d'Ulquiorra; la texture crémeuse de sa peau de lait le rendait dingue; il aurait pu le lécher toute la journée.

Mais ce n'était évidemment pas dans ses projets.

Il le débarrassa facilement de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Puis il entreprît de lui faire une fellation dont il lui dirait des nouvelles.

Ulquiorra frémit, mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Grimmjow l'enrober. Il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure bleue et balança ses hanches au rythme des aspirations de son amant sur sa verge désormais tendue.

Jaggerjack constata avec un certain ravissement comme il était devenu dur en à peine quelques secondes de succion intensive. Il continua néanmoins de prodiguer ses caresses humides à son tendre avocat, qui pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de manifester son plaisir par des gémissements éminemment déplacés.

C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux. Ils tentaient de se contenir le plus possible, de se provoquer l'un l'autre, de dominer; c'était un vrai défi, car si le corps d'Ulquiorra avait du mal à résister au feu brûlant que Grimmjow réussissait toujours à allumer au creux de ses reins quand il s'occupait de lui, il en était de même pour la panthère qui détestait être en reste.

Tandis qu'il suçait lentement le membre palpitant de son loup blanc, Jaggerjack glissa ses doigts entre les fesses de sa victime préférée et introduisit un doigt en lui.

Cette fois, le jeune Schiffer se cambra et essaya d'étouffer un cri avec son bras.

- Hey, s'exclama soudain Grimmjow en se redressant, cessant ses caresses. J'ai l'impression que les gens à mon travail commence à avoir des doutes.

Ulquiorra lui aurait bien dit qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire, que c'était pas vraiment le moment, qu'il pourrait discuter de ça après s'il y tenait, mais il savait que cela faisait partie de sa tactique de déstabilisation. Il voulait qu'il lui dise de se taire et de continuer. Mais il ne le laisserait pas gagner; il ne le dirait pas.

- …, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- J'ai pas envie qu'il sache que je…qu'je…enfin tu vois, balbutia Jaggerjack en se mordant le bord de la lèvre, un brin d'angoisse luisant dans son regard couleur d'azur.

- Que tu as changé de bord ?, proposa Ulquiorra sans l'ombre d'un sentiment.

- J'ai pas changé de bord !, s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux bleus, l'air vexé.

Un micro-sourire apparut sur les lèvres minces de Schiffer.

- Dans ce cas, que fais ton index dans mon intimité ?, susurra le beau brun avec une lascivité frôlant la perversité sadique.

Il glissa sa main entre ses jambes en atteignit la main de Grimmjow, qui l'observa en se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire. Ulquiorra poussa la main de Grimmjow pour qu'il enfonce plus profondément ses doigts à l'intérieur.

- Tu sens ? C'est comment ?

Grimmjow avait un peu rougit. C'était mignon. Le sourire d'Ulquiorra s'élargit légèrement, mais il continua son manège, cherchant à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et surtout à briser son entêtement macho à se croire toujours hétérosexuel, après toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passé à baiser comme des bêtes fauves.

- C'est comment à l'intérieur de moi ? Est-ce que c'est chaud ? Tu sens comme c'est étroit ?

- Dis donc, t'es bavard aujourd'hui, haleta la panthère les joues en feu.

- …

- Ça va, j'ai compris.

D'une main, Grimmjow défit sa braguette, près à l'action, quand Ulquiorra l'interrompit, se redressant en position assise.

- Pas sur le canapé. Il est en cuir. Et le sperme aura du mal à partir.

Ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. L'homme aux cheveux bleus se jeta littéralement sur le brun et s'enfonça brutalement en lui, lui retenant les jambes en l'air pour se faciliter le passage.

- T'inquiète, ahana-t-il, j'en laisserait pas tomber une goutte.

Mais Ulquiorra n'écoutait plus, plongé qu'il était dans les affres du plaisir. Un grincement qui aurait pu être un cri d'extase s'il n'avait pas tenté de le réprimer s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'arquait en arrière, la sueur coulant le long de son torse, que Grimmjow eût tôt fait de goutter à nouveau, tout en culbutant le corps de son jeune avocat, s'enfonçant plus avant dans la chair moelleuse et délicieusement serré de son petit cul, exultant, à la limite de l'orgasme.

Non, à ce moment-là, Grimmjow n'était plus du tout hétéro.

...

...

- Alors, tu penses toujours que tu n'as pas changé de bord ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, tenta de se justifier Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra s'alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée.

- …

Cette fois, son silence était explicitement moqueur. Grimmjow souffla par le nez, l'air d'un gamin contrarié.

- Avec toi c'est différent.

Le regard perçant de Schiffer s'adoucit. Il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son petit chaton, qui ressemblait vraiment à de la fourrure sous ses doigts, et sourit.

Jaggerjack détourna la tête, vaguement gêné.

- Putain d'albinos.

- Enfoiré d'HOMO.

- CHUIS PAS HOMO !!, s'entêta Grimmjow, sans doute plus par principe que par réel conviction.

Alors Ulquiorra se fit un devoir de lui démontrer qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne.


End file.
